The Promises
by baekhyunii
Summary: Pada jam yang sama, detik yang sama, dan hari yang sama. Tapi kenapa tak kunjung ku temukan kau? #KaiSoo #GS
**THE PROMISES**

 **CAST: KAISOO**

 **GENRE: SAD, ROMANCE**

 **RATED: K-T(?)**

 **AUTHOR: Baekhyunii**

 **ONE SHOOT!**

 **Terinspirasi dari MV Luhan-Promises^^ buat temenku yang request KaiSoo**

 **Disarankan: Baca sambil dengerin lagu Luhan-Promise**

 _Pada jam yang sama, detik yang sama, dan hari yang sama. Tapi kenapa tak kunjung ku temukan kau?_

Ia memandangi jarum jam di tangannya yang terus berputar. Namja itu berdiri di tengah keramaian stasiun kereta api. Jam menunjukkan pukul 8. 15 menit lagi ia harus bersiap menaiki kereta jurusan Seoul. Ia meliriki se-isi stasiun. Yup, tak ada satupun orang menghampirinya. Terutama yeoja. Seharusnya Min Seok, yeoja tercintanya dulu mendatanginya untuk memberikan salam terakhir. Ya, Kim Min Seok. Seorang yeoja cantik nan manis, adalah mantan pacar dari namja ini-Kai-. Kai menundukan kepalanya. Ia merasa lelah berdiri 30 menit di stasiun nan ramai tersebut. Tiba tiba, seseorang menubruk tubuhnya. Seseorang tersebut menabrak tubuh Kai sampai terjatuh ke lantai. Orang tersebut berada di atas badan Kai yang terjatuh. Kai kaget melihat seorang yeoja tengah berada di depan wajahnya. Yeoja tersebut langsung bangun dari lantai.

"A, jeoseonghamnida. Aku di kejar oleh sekelompok preman. Ouch Tuhan," ucap yeoja tersebut kelelahan.

"Um, tak apa. Kalau begitu berlindunglah sebentar di sisiku. Aku akan melindungimu." Jawab Kai.

Sekelompok preman pun lewat dan mendekati yeoja tersebut dan Kai. Kai melindungi yeoja tersebut. Tapi preman tersebut berusaha untuk menyingkirkan badan Kai.

"Maaf, ada masalah?" tanya Kai pada preman tersebut.

"Ya! Dia wanita kami. Minggirlah!" teriak preman tersebut menarik bahu Kai.

"Maaf? Wanita kalian? Aku rasa dia adalah tunanganku. Bukan wanita kalian. Mungkin kalian salah orang." Ucap Kai dengan tegas.

Yeoja tersebut terkejut dengan perkataan Kai.

"Lebih baik kalian cari wanita lain. Atau aku akan panggil petugas keamanan." Lanjut Kai.

"Baiklah. Kami minta maaf. Permisi." Ucap preman tersebut pergi.

Yeoja tersebut melirik pada preman tersebut. Yeoja tersebut tampak merasa lega. Tak lama kereta jurusan Seoul datang.

"Um, kau jurusan mana?" tanya Kai.

"Seoul." Jawab yeoja tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk." Jawab Kai menggandeng lengan wanita tersebut.

Di dalam kereta, Kai duduk bersebelahan dengan wanita tersebut.

"Um, terima kasih. Karena kau, aku selamat." Ucap yeoja tersebut.

"Ya. Tak masalah. Ngomong ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanya Kai.

"Aku Do Kyung Soo." Jawab yeoja tersebut sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Kim Jong In. Panggil aku Kai." Ucap Kai berjabat tangan dengan Kyung Soo.

Sesampainya di Seoul, mereka turun dari kereta.

"Um, kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Kai.

"Aku tinggal di perumahan Jeoseong. Kau boleh mampir." Jawab Kyung Soo

"Um, boleh aku minta nomor telepon mu?" tanya Kai.

"Ini." Jawab Kyung Soo menyerahkan kartu namanya pada Kai.

Kyung Soo pun buru-buru meninggalkan Kai. Kai memandang Kyung Soo dengan tatapan bahagia. Kemudian mengambil sebuah gambar Kyung Soo dengan Handphonenya. Kai menaiki sebuah taksi menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah, Kai menaruh kopernya di kasur. Ibu Kai memasuki kamar.

"Kau istirahatlah yang cukup malam ini. Ibu yakin kau pasti sangat lelah." Ucap Ibu Kai sembari menepuk pundak Kai.

"Gwenchana omma." Kai tersenyum pada ibunya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Kyung Soo.

"Um, omma, apakah perumahan Jeoseong dekat dari sini?" Tanya Kai.

"Um, mungkin beberapa meter dari perusahaan kita. Tapi jauh dari sini." Jawab ibu Kai.

"Bisakah aku pindah ke sana bu?" Tanya Kai.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau mau memiliki rumah sendiri?" Ucap ibu Kai tertawa.

"Um, bu, aku sudah dewasa. Ayolah, aku mohon. Jebbalhajusaeyo eommoni." Rengek Kai pada ibundanya.

"Hm, baiklah. Besok ibu akan menyuruh orang untuk memindahkan barang-barangmu ke perumahan tersebut." Ucap ibu Kai.

"Jhinja? Omma gamsahamnida." Ucap Kai memeluk ibunya.

Keesokan paginya, Kai bangun dengan penuh semangat. Ya, dia akan menjadi tetangga baru Kyung Soo. Ia membuka handphonenya. Memandangi foto Kyung Soo.

"Ouch, baiklah aku akui. Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu." Gumam Kai sembari menatap foto Kyung Soo.

"Kim Jong In!" Panggil ibu Kai.

"Eh, ne omma." Kai terbangun dari lamunannya.

Kai segera berlari menuju ibunya. Kai sudah siap dengan barang-barangnya.

"Baiklah, ibu sudah membeli sebuah rumah di perumahan yang kau mau. Jaga kesehatanmu ya nak. Ibu akan mampir kapan-kapan." Ucap ibu Kai sembari memeluk Kai.

"Ne omma. Arraseo. Aku cinta ibu!" Kai berjalan keluar dari rumahnya.

Di perjalanan, ia terus saja memandangi foto Kyung Soo. Entahlah, mungkin kau kena cintanya Kyung Soo? 1 jam kemudian, Kai telah sampai di rumah barunya. Kemudian ia terkejut melihat Kyung Soo di sebelah rumahnya. Ia turun dari mobilnya.

"Kau Kyung Soo kan? Do Kyung Soo?" Ucap Kai menghampiri Kyung Soo.

"Iya. Ah, kau! Yang melindungiku di stasiunkan?" Ucap Kyung Soo tersenyum manis.

"Kau pindahan kesini?" Tanya Kyung Soo.

"Um, iya. Perusahaanku dekat dari sini. Jadi aku tinggal disini." Jawab Kai.

"Kau CEO?" Kyung Soo terkejut.

"Um, mungkin kau bisa menyebutku seperti itu. Haha." Jawab Kai sambil tertawa.

Mereka berbincang ria. Malamnya, Kai mengundang Kyung Soo makan bersama di rumahnya. Kyung Soo datang ke rumah Kai dengan gaun yang indah.

"Baiklah, aku pikir teman-temanmu adalah orang ningrat semua." Ucap Kyung Soo malu.

"Eh?" Kai bingung.

"Um, mungkin aku tak pantas disini." Ucap Kyung Soo berdiri dari kursinya.

"Eh, tak apa. Duduklah. Justru kau lah yang spesial disini." Ucap Kai.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku?" Tanya Kyung Soo.

"Um, aku mau kau menjadi yeoja chinguku." Ucap Kai malu.

"Huh? Yeoja chingu?" Kyung Soo tersontak kaget mendengar kata-kata Kai.

"Ya." Ucap Kai semangat.

Kai tersenyum manis pada Kyung Soo. Sementara Kyung Soo hanya bengong terdiam.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan lemah di pantai. _Sunset_ sudah mulai terlihat di ujung pantai. Ia memandangi pesisir pantai yang masih ramai oleh orang-orang. Tiba-tiba pandangannya terfokus pada seorang yeoja yang sedang bermain di pantai yang sama juga. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan memotret yeoja tersebut.

"Ouch, Do Kyung Soo." Kai bergumam bahagia.

Setiap hari, Kai seperti penguntit Kyung Soo. Kai mengambil foto-foto Kyung Soo. Ya, dia memang jatuh cinta. Suatu hari Kai datang ke sebuah toko yang menjual aneka buku, dan beberapa aksesoris. Ia melihat sebuah buku yang tampaknya menarik. Kai membeli buku tersebut. Sepulangnya dari membeli buku, ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri memandangi foto Kyung Soo di Handphonenya. Tak lama ia berjalan, titik-titik air hujan mulai turun membasahi handphonenya. Ia pun segera berlari menuju sebuah tempat teduh. Bajunya basah kuyup karena terbanjur air hujan yang deras. Tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri di sampingnya. Kai melirik dan terkejut.

"Kyung Soo?" Ucap Kai.

"Eh? Kai? Kau disini?" Jawab Kyung Soo yang juga tidak menyangka.

"Ah, ini benar-benar kebetulan. Iya kan?" Ucap Kai sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah kafe kecil nan hangat.

"Um, Kyung Soo-ah, disana ada kafe kecil. Kalo kita berteduh di sana mungkin akan lebih nyaman." Ucap Kai mengajak Kyung Soo.

"Ah, baiklah." Ucap Kyung Soo.

Kai dan Kyung Soo berlari menuju kafe tersebut.

"Biasanya saat hujan hujan begini, kakekku akan meminum teh hangat. Ya, dia bilang itu menyehatkan. Bahkan nenekku juga suka. Sebelum kakekku meninggal, ia memberikan sebuah liontin pada nenekku. Kakekku bilang itu adalah liontin keberuntungan. Di manapun kau berada liontin itu akan menjagamu dan memberikan keberuntungan untukmu. Tapi suatu hari nenekku menghilangkannya. Kemudian beberapa hari kemudian ia sakit. Dan meninggal. Sebelum meninggal ia bilang, bahwa aku harus mencari liontin yang serupa. Ia ingin keberuntungan ada dalam hidupku. Tapi aku sudah berkeliling negeri Korea. Tak kunjung ku temukan." Jelas Kyung Soo murung.

"Um, mungkin aku bisa menemukannya." Ucap Kai tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kau mau membantuku?" Ucap Kyung Soo menaikan kepalanya.

"Ya. Bisa aku lihat fotonya?" Tanya Kai.

"Ya, ini dia." Ucap Kyung Soo sambil menunjukkan foto liontin tersebut.

Kai menatap mata Kyung Soo. Kai mulai berpikir. Ya, dia pernah melihat liontin itu. Sepertinya di sebuah tempat. Keesokan harinya, Kai berlari menuju toko yang kemarin ia kunjungi untuk membeli buku. Kai mencari liontin tersebut. Ia menemukannya. Ia senang sekali. Kemudian ia mengirim sebuah pesan pada Kyung Soo.

'Temui aku di tempat kemarin minum teh oke? Aku rasa aku menemukan liontinmu.' Ucap Kai di pesan tersebut.

Kyung Soo menemui Kai di tempat tersebut. Kai menyerahkan liontin itu pada Kyung Soo.

"Wah, ini persis seperti punya nenekku. Gomawo." Ucap Kyung Soo tersenyum.

"Ya, jaga liontin itu baik-baik. Semoga keberuntungan akan selalu ada padamu. Dan satu lagi. Ini adalah sebuah buku yang kemarin aku beli. Ini untukmu. Aku harap kau menyukainya." Ucap Kai sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku pada Kyung Soo.

"Wah. Terima kasih. Aku akan membacanya." Jawab Kyung Soo.

Tiba-tiba handphone Kyung Soo berdering.

"Ne. Apa?! Ayah? Ada apa?" Kyung Soo tampak panik.

"Um, okay aku akan segera kesana." Lanjut Kyung Soo.

"Um, besok. Bertemu di kafe ini ya. Jam 9 oke? Um sampai jumpa!" Kyung Soo buru-buru meninggalkan Kai.

Kai pun pulang dari kafe tersebut dan beristirahat di rumahnya. Sementara di sisi Kyung Soo, ia tengah khawatir. Karena ternyata ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan. Kyung Soo merogok saku di jaket yang ia kenakan. Ia meraih liontinnya. Ia menangis di depan liontin tersebut.

"Ayah, sembuhlah." Ucap Kyung Soo dalam tangisnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang dokter keluar dari ruang sang ayah.

"Maafkan kami. Tapi ayah anda sudah kekurangan darah sangat banyak. Jadi tidak bisa kami selamatkan." Ucap dokter tersebut.

Kyung Soo terjatuh di lantai. Kemudian tangannya tak lagi memegang liontinnya dengan erat. Dilihatnya jasad ayahnya keluar dari ruangan.

"Andweyo! Appa ireona! Appa andweyo. Jebbalhajusaeyo ireonayo! Appa!" Kyung Soo berteriak sambil manangis.

Kemudian suster pun membawa ayah Kyung Soo ke ruang tempat ayah Kyung Soo akan dimasukkan ke dalam peti mati. Kyung Soo pun menangis melihat peti mati ayahnya. Yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah fotonya. Ia sendiri dalam ruangan itu. Tak ada orang lain. Karena ibunya sudah meninggal. Beberapa jam kemudian Kyung Soo pulang ke rumahnya. Ia langsung mengganti pakaiannya dan terlelap dalam tidur. Pagi harinya ia bangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Ia bersiap menemui Kai di kafe kemarin. Ia memakai jaket yang kemarin ia pakai. Ia merogok saku jaketnya. Ia kaget saat melihat-lihat bahwa liontinnya tidak ada. Ia lupa menaruhnya dimana.

"Oh andwe! Aku pasti menjatuhkannya di rumah sakit! Ah!" Kyung Soo langsung bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

Ia mencari-cari taksi, tapi tidak ada yang kosong. Semuanya penuh. Kemudian ia terpaksa jalan kaki menuju rumah sakit. Kyung Soo pun bertanya ke meja informasi. Tapi tidak ada. Kyung Soo pun menyesal dan langsung pergi menuju kafe. Sementara di sisi Kai ia tengah berjalan dengan riang menyusuri jalanan. Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah benturan keras. Ia melirik ke arah tersebut. Orang-orangpun langsung ramai. Kai memang masih jauh dari kerumunan itu. Ia berjalan pelan menuju kerumunan. Tak lama mobil ambulan datang. Mengangkut orang yang sepertinya tertabrak mobil tersebut. Kai kaget melihat wajah orang itu mirip dengan Kyung Soo. Kai pun langsung berlari menuju kerumunan. Dilihatnya barang-barang orang tersebut berhamburan. Ia melihat sebuah buku yang kemarin ia berikan pada Kyung Soo. Ia juga melihat handphone orang tersebut. Dilihatnya-Kai- sebuah memo bertuliskan 'Aku menghilangkan liontinku ya Tuhan!'. Pikiran Kai mulai melayang. Ia langsung memanggil taksi mengejar mobil ambulan. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, ia langsung menuju UGD. Dilihatnya Kyung Soo terbaring lemah di kasur dengan alat bantu nafas, dan juga alat cek jantung. Kai langsung berlari menuju Kyung Soo.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Kai.

"Permisi kami harus memindahkannya ke ICU." Ucap salah satu dokter yang menangani Kyung Soo.

"Apa?! Memangnya dia separah itu?!" Kai semakin kaget.

Dengan cepat, dokter dan perawat tersebut membawa Kyung Soo ke ruang ICU. Kai menunggu berjam-jam lamanya. Kemudian tiba-tiba seorang dokter keluar membawa pasien dengan seluruh badan di tutupi kain putih.

"Maaf, kami tak bisa menyelamatkannya. Mungkin Tuhan memberikan jalan lain. Permisi." Ucap dokter tersebut pada Kai.

Dengan tatapan lemah, Kai memandang Kyung Soo. Kai tak memiliki rasa hidup lagi. Selama pemakaman Kyung Soo, hanya ia yang ada. Tak ada orang lain.

.

.

.

Kai masih fokus dengan jam waktunya. Ia memutar-mutarkan jarum jam berulang kali. Tapi tak berputar. Kemudian ia menempelkan sebuah alat berkekuatan listrik tinggi ke jamnya. Sudah 2 tahun ini, ia terus saja mencoba membuat jam waktu untuk dapat mengulang kembali masa-masa indah bersama Kyung Soo. Kai menempelkan 3 alat berkekuatan listrik besar ke jam tersebut. Agar dapat mempengaruhi waktu.

"Baiklah. Ini percobaan terakhir. Jebbal. Aku hanya ingin bertemu kembali dengan Kyung Soo." Ucap Kai meneteskan air mata pada jam tersebut.

Jam tersebut pun basah. Kemudian listrik sedikit demi sedikit mengalir di dalam jam tersebut.

"Jebbal!" Teriak Kai.

Tiba tiba suasana berubah menjadi siang dan malam. Jarum jam di jam tersebut tampak berputar mundur. Setelah beberapa menit, Kai sampai di kafe tempatnya dan Kyung Soo biasa bertemu. Ia tersenyum.

"Oh Tuhan! Aku berhasil!" Teriak Kai.

Kemudian ia melirik ke arah jamnya yang telah pecah. Kai pun mencari Kyung Soo kemana-mana. Bahkan ia memasuki rumah Kyung Soo. Tapi tidak ada orang. Ia yakin sekali. Bahwa ini adalah waktu beberapa menit sebelum kecelakaan Kyung Soo terjadi. Kai mengocok-ngocok jamnya. Ia rasa pasti ada sesuatu yang salah. Kai menundukkan kepalanya merasa lelah. Tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya. Sampai ia jatuh ke tanah. Kai kaget. Melihat seseorang di hadapannya. Itu adalah,

"Eh? Kai! Kau sudah disini?" Ucap yeoja tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kyung Soo.

"Aku tidak bermimpi kan?" Ucap Kai terbengong.

Kyung Soo pun bangun dari tanah.

"Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana bisa bermimpi di siang bolong?" Ucap Kyung Soo tertawa.

"Um, ya. Kau benar." Ucap Kai tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk ke kafe!" Ajak Kyung Soo.

Kai dan Kyung Soo pun berbincang ria dalam kafe. Tak terasa hari menjelang sore.

"Um, ini sunset. Sepertinya waktu yang cocok untuk ke pantai." Ucap Kai.

"Kau ingin ke pantai? Itu ide yang bagus!" Jawab Kyung Soo riang.

Kemudian Kyung Soo dan Kai berjalan di pantai. Sesekali Kyung Soo melompat-lompat di atas pasir pantai.

"Wah sunset yang indah!" Teriak Kyung Soo.

Kai pun tersenyum.

"Ya, aku tidak akan pulang. Aku akan menjagamu. Tak akan ku biarkan kau dalam bahaya." Ucap Kai dalam hatinya sambil menjatuhkan arloji waktu miliknya.

Kemudian Kai berlari menuju Kyung Soo dan memeluk Kyung Soo dari belakang.

"Eh?" Kyung Soo bingung.

"Jadilah kekasihku oke?" Ucap Kai.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" Kyung Soo pura-pura tak mengerti.

Kemudian Kai berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Kyung Soo.

"Mwoya? Kau mau menciumku?" Ucap Kyung Soo sambil berlari menjauhi Kai.

Kai dan Kyung Soo pun kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil. Dan akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih yang romantis. Inilah kehidupan. Ada kesedihan, ada kebahagiaan. Ada cinta. Ada benci. Semuanya sudah di atur oleh Tuhan. Percayalah. Tuhan akan berikan yang terbaik untuk mu. -Baekhyunii

TAMAT

Don't forget to riviews! Suka? Riview ya.. Miss ga sama author alay?. Wkwk, okey bye! Myeong myeong!


End file.
